saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Emberiot/The Best Way To Defeat A Zombie Is By Knowing Them
Every soldier is known for their superior fighting skills and dealing with hostiles wisely. Why take a note when one can just eliminate an enemy in any manner? Be sadistic or violent, nothing can satiate man's hunger for pleasure and satisfaction more than learning. Thus, scholars were born to feed the hungry and so in return, both benefited for the sake of humanity. Be formal or not... like what was written above or just read what I find about the zombies and forget about the formality below. XD DEVESTATORS. Most hated boss for speed, resistance, power, and... Steel Strongbox loot. Even worse for numbers, elite and savage. XD What? Am I the only one who usually experience that? Just stick behind and you can even knife it, stay away once it will pound then repeat as many as desired. Berserk = Less movement. NECROSES. Neither liked nor disliked, better than any Devastator except for that freaking teleporting spawn! Yet, just deal with a non-energy at first then non-physical weapon after it spawned and you're good to go. A dark minion will make it teleport less often. That still doesn't change the fact how I hated the Devastators. ZOMBIE MECH. Flanking and a long ranged combat seems to be obvious. Easy and more easier with a non-physical weapon. WICKER. Not energy, not thermal, not even close combat. Just don't catch on fire. REGURGITATOR. Toxic resistant but Stripper can still take it down. A worst nightmare for noobs but will be easier to handle at higher level as if you can just knife it down literally, just stay behind. LOADERBOTS. "Play tag", just don't get tagged and cornered. XD Don't worry, they're slow... when hitting you but can run faster. Resistant to most weapons but you don't have a choice other than destroying it. ZOMBDROIDS. Soldier or servant, their strength are in numbers. Splash damage or a weapon with high pierce can make the fight less hassle. A non-physical weapon can make it better for the soldier ones. SHAMBLERS and STALKERS. A term for " floor decorations". SPITTERS. Most able to hit you by spitting. :| Even stepping on their spit. Makes toxic based weapons less efficient especially with toxic-based elites. Has the second highest chance to foil your plan next to Bloaters. 2.0% of foiling. XD BLOATERS. Resistant + Regenerating = 40% foiling your plan especially in Last Stand. Beserk + Extra Strong (+ Dark Minion) = You're dead, at least when get hit. RUNNER. Extra fast + Extra Strong + Beserk = Be killed fast or kill it fast. SHIELDER. Just stay behind. Sometimes found with many resistance and regenerating, DoT weapon might help. ZOMBIE TURRETS. For once in my life! Please! I want to get that No Casualties achievement on mobile. How hard is it to place a turret before activating, hiding behind a door after activating be so hard!? Noobs please. Don't get disconnected, we need four in a team. XD And that's how I find zombies that play a major role in the game for now. :) Worms? They're just a lower life form. XD Just kidding. Until next time! :D Category:Blog posts